


Jacob Seed collection

by Starseed (TangoDown1800)



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Knifeplay, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangoDown1800/pseuds/Starseed
Summary: Collection of all my Jacob Seed fics from Tumblr





	1. Love and Kindness

Jacob couldn’t understand for the life of him why she looked at him that way. He expected fear, disgust, horror, but certainly not admiration. He rarely smiled and he left his scars on display for all to see—things he used to strike fear into people, but she only looked at him with kind eyes.

He never had to keep her in one of his cages because she did everything for him willingly. He was sure she would become corrupted by all the blood and killing she saw but she remained the light at the end of the tunnel.

“What’s your problem?” he asked her one day. Her smile faltered a bit but she only shrugged and looked at him confidently.

“Nothing at all, sir.” She carried on about her day as she usually did and he watched her with interest unlike any other.

* * *

He walked around the compound in an angry panic, unable to find his favorite knife. He stormed around shouting at anyone in his way until he finally went inside and found her sitting at a table cleaning weapons…including his knife with the red handle.

“What the hell are you doing?!” he snapped making her flinch and drop the rifle she was working on. She stood so quickly the chair she was sitting in fell over.

“Jacob…sir…I…” She stumbled over her words and couldn’t look him in the eye. He moved closer and she stopped talking all together, staring up at him nervously.

“Scared?” he asked, smirking and crossing his arms over his chest.

“No sir—”

“ _Jacob…”_

“No…Jacob. You’re not that scary…I mean…uh…you’re not…” The color rose to her cheeks and he chuckled but quickly covered it with a cough. “I was only cleaning the weapons. I’m sorry…”

“Why are you apologizing?” Jacob hadn’t changed his stance but she relaxed a little.

“You’re angry. That wasn’t my intent. I would never want to make you angry.” She picked up his knife and held it out to him. “Good as new.” Her small hands trembled slightly but he knows it’s not from fear.

“You’re not afraid of me, are you?” he asked.

“No…I will be if you want me to though.” She was ridiculously adorable.

“At ease,  _soldier_ ,” he teased. “I guess it’s kinda nice having someone around who doesn’t immediately piss themselves when they see me.” He chuckled and…was he actually joking around with someone? Suddenly, one of his Judges walked into the room and went straight to the woman, sniffing her then sitting at her feet.

“Well, hello there,” she said excitedly, kneeling down and patting the wolf as if it was a household pet. She buried her face in its fur and giggled as it licked her face.

Jacob hadn’t noticed that he was smiling down at her until she met his eyes and smiled at him. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?” she asked, still kneeling beside the wolf. “You mean the wolf? Well, I don’t know exactly. People and animals alike thrive on love and kindness.”

Jacob scoffed. Those were two things he  _rarely_ experienced. He and his soldiers thrived on pain and killing—culling the herd. He had come to  _enjoy_  seeing people in pain. Hearing them cry and beg for their lives had become his mantra.

“Jacob?” She touched his hand and he nearly pulled away, not used to such an intimate gesture. Her gentle hands shouldn’t feel such ragged and scarred skin.

“And where exactly would I find this love and kindness you speak of?”

She was blushing furiously now and he was sure she wouldn’t be able to speak another word until…

“It’s a lot closer than you think.” She strapped a rifle to her back and walked out of the room. He watched the doorway long after she left then looked down at the hand she had touched.

 _She’s_ a lot closer than he thinks…


	2. Behave (NSFW)

“Come back to me…” It echoed in your head ever since he spoke the words to you. You had finally decided to get away from him. He had never harmed  _you_  but what he did to others became unbearable. You were almost afraid to let him touch you anymore.

He hadn’t kept you in a cage like his other prisoners but, he killed people you cared about and still…you  _missed_  him, you  _loved_ him. The further you ran from him the harder it became. You shook your head: he conditioned you through and through.

“I know you can hear me,” he said and you nearly threw the radio into the lake. “ _Kitten_ …” he purred, sending shivers down your spine. “You know I’ll find you. I always do.” He did. He always did. No matter where you hid, no matter how far you went, he was there.

“Why won’t you just kill me?” you asked.

“You know why. You know how I feel about you.” You froze at his confession. “Don’t make me hunt you down. I wanna do this as painlessly as possible but you’re making that hard for me.”

“All you do is cause pain, Jacob. If I come back to you, you’ll hurt me, my friends…” Your voice cracked and you hated how weak you sounded.

“If I promise not to hurt you…will you come back?” he asked.

“I…I don’t know. It’s not just me you’re hurting…”

“You’re coming back to me, I know you are. If you do it willingly things will go a lot easier for you.  _Come. Back. To. Me.”_ There it was again—that phrase that would have you crawling back whether you wanted to or not.

“I’m scared,” you confessed.

“I know you are. I can help you. I can make you fearless.”

“By doing what? Brainwashing me? Torturing me?” You squeezed the walkie talkie so hard you thought it would break in two.

“I’ll play nice.” You shook your head in disbelief and a moment later Jacob spoke again. “I promise.”

“No music box either,” you demanded. “I can’t take that anymore.”

Jacob stayed silent for a time and you were sure you had gone too far. “Fine,” he bit out, “No music box but you gotta get back here soon. I’ll be waiting.” You stared down at the walkie and sighed then turned back towards the St. Francis Veteran’s Center. You stood there just staring for a long time before your legs moved. You were so  _weak_  for him.

* * *

You approached the gates and were immediately snatched up by a few Peggies who trained their guns on you a led you to Jacob.

“Jacob, sir…” One of the men called out and Jacob turned to you. “This one claims to know you.” He must be new. He nudged you forward a little too roughly and you fell into the mud on your knees. You looked up at Jacob but he wasn’t looking at you, he was  _glaring_ at the man who pushed you down.

“You wanna tell me what the hell that was?” he asked the man, taking his usual wide-legged stance with his hands behind his back.  _Ever the soldier_.

“Sir?” the man questioned. You hadn’t even noticed Jacob pulling his knife out but he moved around and you heard the telltale gurgle of someone choking on blood. You turned around only to find the man falling face first into the filth, a pool of blood mixing in with the dirt.

“ _No one_  does that to her, do you understand?” Jacob asked and the other man stared at his dead friend while nodding frantically. “Go,” he commanded and the man scurried away. “Peaches,” he called, “Go clean this and… _this_.” He gave the police officer his bloody knife and gestured toward the dead body as if it was a piece of garbage. “Up you go,” he finally said, tucking his hands under your arms and lifting you easily.

You weren’t sure what to say. Jacob just killed a man for pushing you a little too hard. Why did he care what happened to you?

“Let’s get you some food.” He sniffed and made a face, “And a shower.”

You wanted to ask him why he was acting like this but you knew better than to question him so you walked beside him silently with your head lowered.

“Look at me,” he growled and you did immediately. He grabbed your face gently and turned it left then right, surveying you. “None the worse for wear.”

“I was only gone for a week,” you said, surprised by how strongly you spoke.

“I know how much you love my shower so I’ll let you use it, how’s that sound?” He walked you into his room. You always marveled at the neatness but remembered that he was a soldier and this tidiness made sense. He left you standing alone for a moment while grabbing some things. “Here’s a towel and some clean clothes. I’ll see about getting you some food. Go on.” He nodded towards the bathroom and you walked over slowly.

“Jacob…why are you doing this for me?” you asked.

“Because I want to.” He smirked then shrugged before walking out and leaving you alone.

You showered and washed your hair, enjoying the warm water a little too much. You hadn’t heard Jacob come back while singing to yourself as you scrubbed a week’s worth of filth from your body.

“You done using all my hot water?” he asked, standing at the open door. You yelped and heard Jacob chuckle. “Food’s here. Hurry up.”

“Okay,” you said quietly. You missed the water as soon as you turned it off. You dried and dressed quickly then made your way out into the main room where Jacob sat, waiting for you.

“About time.” He turned to you and raised his brows. “You clean up well. Come eat.” He said it nicely but it was still a command so you quietly made your way over and sat on the floor in front of the coffee table. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Eating?” You looked up at him and he snapped his fingers then pointed to the chair.

“Sit there.” You stood warily, keeping your eyes on him and you moved to the chair across from him. He watched as you sat nervously, perched at the edge of the cushion. “Still scared of me, huh?”

“Of course I am.” You began to eat and he watched silently, studying you.

“Why did you leave me?” he questioned.

“I didn’t leave  _you_ …I just left. I have nothing to lose.”

“You could have lost your life,” he snarled.

“Why do you care. You take lives every day. Why is mine any different?” You jumped back when he stood suddenly and walked to stand in front of you.

“Is it so hard to believe that someone may actually care about you?” He towered over you even when you stood up to defend yourself.

“Are you saying  _you_ care about me, Jacob?” You scoffed and shook your head. “You definitely have a fucked-up way of showing it.”

“I’m doing the best I can with how I was brought up, the way  _I_ was taught to do things.”

“Grow up.” You walked around him, making your way to the door when he grabbed your arm and whipped you around.

“Where the fuck are you going?” He pulled you closer but you pulled back.

“Let me go!” You were no longer weak like when he first found you. You used your free hand to slap him across the face. He only growled like a wild dog so you did it again. The third time he stopped you and squeezed your hand until you winced.

 **“Behave** , **”** he grunted. “I told you I was gonna play nice so you should too.” He let go of your hand and it dropped to your side limply.

“I don’t want to behave.” You both stood staring at each other and breathing heavily.

“You know what happens when you don’t.” He smiled and you almost smiled back. “I forgot you’re almost as fucked up as I am.” He sat down on the large sofa and tapped his lap. “Get over here, kitten.” You walked to him slowly and sat on his lap. He tsked. “I want you  _over_ my lap.”

“Jacob…” He gave you a look that stopped your words from flowing. You adjusted yourself so that you were now bent over his lap.

“Better. You listen so well…I just wish you did it more.” You squirmed and he tapped your bottom lightly, testing your obedience. “What do you have to say?” He tugged on your pants, pulling them down just enough to reveal your panty-covered bottom.

“I’m sorry,” you said quietly and he spanked you a little harder this time.

“I didn’t catch that.” He drummed his fingers on your flesh waiting for you to repeat yourself.

“I said I’m sorry.”

“For?” Another spank—this time it stung.

“For leaving. I’m sorry for leaving!”

“Hmm,” he grunted and spanked you some more. You held and pulled on his jeans, whimpering and almost begging for more. Your reactions were certainly having an effect on him. “Up,” he commanded. You stood up slowly and he enjoyed how debauched you looked. “Bed.” He nodded towards his bedroom and you walked there quietly.

He moved so quietly that you hadn’t noticed that he walked into the room until he cleared his throat. You rounded on him and saw that he already undressed himself.  _Quick, quiet, and deadly_. He motioned you over with a finger and you stood in front of him. His rough, calloused hands cupped your face and it was the loveliest thing you had ever felt. You turned your head to kiss the palm of his hand and he sighed.

“I’m sorry, Jacob.”

“I know.”

You took his hands from your face and kissed them both then trailed up his arms, taking your time on both. He closed his eyes and savored your tenderness. “Promise me you won’t leave again,” he said.

“I promise.” You looked up at him and he kissed you with a tenderness that never failed to surprise you.

“Good. I need you.”

“Lie down for me…please.” He did what you told and waited. You knew better than to keep him waiting too long so you climbed on top of him and kissed him. You straddled his waist as you kissed your way down—his cheeks, his neck, his chest…you  _loved_ his chest. You ran your fingers through the spattering of curly red hairs and he let out a sound almost like a pure.  _Your mountain lion._

You moved yourself down so you could kiss his stomach. He was hard and soft at the same time, his muscles not as defined as they once were but he still kept himself in shape. He hissed when you kissed and nipped at his waistline but surprised you by pulling your hair to stop you. He took your arms and slid you back up his body until you were sitting on his chest.

“You know what to do.” He breathed heavily as you moved yourself over his face. Before you could prepare, he grabbed your hips and made you sit directly on his face, growling when his tongue first tastes you.

“Jacob!” You grabbed his hair which only spurred him on. His beard tickled you just right and his tongue,  _God_  his tongue, worked wonders. He sucked and teased your clit for awhile before dipping his tongue inside briefly, teasing you until you cried. “Please Jacob! Please!” His eyes shot open, blue and intense, and that was your cue. You rocked yourself against his face and he held your thighs tightly to hold you down as you came. You tried to move away from his still wandering tongue but he held you there, flicking his tongue over your clit torturously. Before you knew it, you were coming again and Jacob licked and slurped at you obscenely. He let you go eventually, smiling at the way you spasmed in the aftershocks of your orgasm.

 **“Good girl,”** he said quietly, letting you rest before flipping you onto your stomach. “My turn.” Even though you were weak, you put your ass in the air for him and he groaned, spanking you hard. He didn’t bother wiping his face clean of your mess and you felt it as he kissed and licked at your back. “Had to go for a week without this,” he said as he trailed his hand over your ass then between your legs. “Not sure how gentle I’ll be.” He could be gentle when he wanted to be but right now wasn’t the time for it. You wanted him to take you. You wanted him to be rough.

“Fuck me, Jacob. Make me never want to leave you again.” You lifted your head from the pillow to speak but he pushed it back down as he entered you without a warning.

“You’ll be so full of me you won’t be able to move.” He angled himself in a way that had you arching your back even more. “Thatta girl…just…like…that.” He thrusted hard on each word. You pushed back against him and he chuckled. “Begging for more. Greedy.” But he gave you more as your mouth dropped open in a silent scream. He spanked you as he fucked you now, loving how you tightened around him each time.

“I need…I need…” You weren’t sure what you needed but he was certainly going to give it to you.

Suddenly, he pulled you up by your hair so that your back was pressed to his chest. He still fucked you as his hand found it’s way around your neck. “I hope you’re ready for me,” he said against your ear. The hand at your throat tightened and he thrusted wildly, groaning and grunting before coming with a howl. He let you drop to the bed but kept himself inside of you, making sure you took every last drop. Eventually, he collapsed beside you and pulled you against him. You were sticky and hot but being in his arms was something you’d never refuse.

“I love you, Jacob.” He made a grunting sound then yawned, pulling you tighter against him.

Sometime during the night, you got out of bed and found his camo shirt. You wrapped yourself in it and crawled back into bed beside him, falling asleep again right away.

Someone was shaking you trying to wake you up. When you opened your eyes, Jacob stood over you with a small smile. “I’m gonna need that back.”

“What?” you asked sleepily.

“That.” He pointed to you and you remembered you had put his camo on. “You can wear it for me later,” he said as you sat up to take it off and hand it to him. He wouldn’t say the words but when he woke up and saw you wrapped in his shirt, it had been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He watched you for a time, listened to you sigh and breathe as you slept and he knew he couldn’t lose you.

“Sorry.” You rubbed your eyes and laid down again, watching as he slipped the shirt on.

“Its okay.” He sat beside you and touched your face gently. “You’ll be here when I get back, right?” You nodded and he stood up then stopped, taking his dog tags off and putting them around your neck. “Keep those safe for me.” You smiled brightly and tucked yourself back in, wrapping your hand around the tags as you closed your eyes.

He stayed until he was sure you were asleep. Then and only then did he speak the words you spoke to him.

_“I love you, too.”_


	3. Catching Jacob (NSFW)

The halls seemed to twist and turn endlessly but it wouldn’t be long until you were out of this place.

Jacob Seed had captured you weeks ago and conditioned you to do his bidding which was mostly just killing people. You were tired of waking up in pools of blood, surrounded by bodies, and not knowing how you got there. You were tired of that fucking music box. You were tired of eating whatever it was he decided to feed you. It was time for you to go.

You drowned out thoughts of ‘ _you are a tool’_ and  _‘only you’_ by focusing on the sounds around you. It was eerily silent right now and every move you made reverberated loudly.

Suddenly, you heard a voice up ahead and slowed to a stop still crouched down to stay hidden from view. You had never been in this area of the Veteran’s Center but it was obviously in use by someone. You crept closer and found yourself across from a partially opened door. The voice coming from inside became all too familiar  _now—Jacob_. He sounded stressed and frustrated and everything in between.  _Hunting and conditioning must really take a lot out of him,_  you thought bitterly.

He went silent and you were sure he was about to make his way out of the office or whatever it was but you heard him grunt and let out a deep breath as if he sat down after a long day’s work.

“Fucking Deputy,” you heard him say and you pressed yourself against the wall. Did he know you were there? You creeped closer to the open door and listened closely. “I’d love to get my hands around that pretty little neck,” he said. Your eyes widened and you touched your neck nervously. “I bet you would like that, wouldn’t you?” He sighed and you heard more movement and something that sounded like a zipper.

You should be running. Jacob was distracted and you were  _almost_ free, but you just couldn’t move. You wanted to  _see_ what was happening but that would be too risky. He groaned then cursed under his breath in a way that sent shivers down your spine.

“I’m gonna make you crawl to me…” You realized he was speaking his fantasies aloud and… _they were all about you_. “Fuck yes baby,” he hissed and that rubbing sound couldn’t be mistaken for anything else—Jacob Seed was touching himself to thoughts of you. The sounds became more obscene and you chanced taking a peek. His head was thrown back, his legs spread. One hand held his shirt out of the way while the other took care of business. You licked your lips and breathed as quietly as you could as you watched your captor pleasure himself.

 _Run!_ Your brain screamed at you but you were too busy being a voyeur to listen to it.

“I know you’re there,” Jacob said suddenly and your heart dropped to your stomach. “If you wanted to watch all you had to do was ask.” You backed away from the door and pressed your back against the opposite wall, silently cursing yourself. “Don’t make me hunt you down. You interrupted my stress relief…”

You remained quiet and squeezed your eyes shut hoping that you were only dreaming this. Maybe you had already escaped and were just dreaming that you were back here.

“The hunt only excites me,” he said, “If you can’t tell.” He laughed once and you opened your eyes. Nope. Definitely not a dream. “Get in here. Now.”

Your legs felt like jelly as you pushed the door open a bit more and stepped inside. Jacob had no shame. He still sat in the same position, his hard cock still in his hand, legs spread. You kept your head down to keep yourself from ogling him.

“Don’t give me that innocent bullshit act now. I know what you heard, what you  _saw_. Tell me something, dep…do you like what you see?” he asked and stroked himself slowly, sliding his legs out in front of him and slouching into the chair more. “I asked you a question.”

“Yes,” you answered meekly.

“What was that?”

“Yes…Jacob.”

“Then why won’t you look?”  _Don’t look. Don’t look_. But you did and now you were caught. “That’s better.” He touched himself for a time, his eyes boring into you as you stood there awkwardly. “Come here.” You made your way to him slowly. Once you were in front of him, he yanked on your arm and you ended up on your knees. He tilted his head and used his free hand to run his thumb across your lips. “What a pretty fucking mouth you got there.” He stroked himself faster and you watched, mouth watering.

He stopped and held the hand he was using out to you. “Spit.” You looked at him almost shook your head but he grabbed your face and you whimpered. You closed your eyes and spit into his hand. He hissed as he wrapped the hand around his cock again. The wet sounds shouldn’t have turned you on as much as they did but you squeezed your thighs together and he noticed.

“Heh, I knew it. You’re a filthy little thing, aren’t you? You like watching me, huh?” He touched himself a little longer before stopping and staring at you. “Stand up and take those pants off.”

“Jacob, I…”

“Shut up and do it.” As you stood to do as you were told, he began again, his eyes wandering over your panties and exposed thighs. “Fuck yeah…” He said your name and your eyes widened. “Such a good girl. You’re not going anywhere, are you? You’re staying right here with me.”

“I’ll stay, I swear. Just please don’t hurt me.”

“Hm, we’ll see about that. For now, I need you to sit up on that desk for me and spread your legs.” He  _still_  touched himself and showed no signs of stopping. How long did this man last?

You didn’t have the energy to argue anymore so you climb onto the desk and opened your legs. Your panties were still on but the way he leered at you made you feel completely naked. He stood and sauntered over to you, his boots sliding along the floor with each step.

“You really did enjoy watching me,” he teased and you closed your legs, embarrassed. “Keep ‘em open or I’ll have to do something I really don’t wanna do.” You spread your legs again and he groaned. He ran a finger up and down your slit through your panties and you whimpered.

“I should  _punish_ you for interrupting me. Use your pretty little mouth to finish me off but I have a better idea.” He slid your panties to side and whistled lowly. “You’re just pretty all over, huh?” He took the same hand he had used to touch himself and began touching you, his rough fingers spreading you open. “You want this just as much as I do…” You turned your head away and nodded. You did. You  _really_ did.

As he slipped two thick fingers into you, you thought back to that dream you had about him. Jacob was not a gentle man and you didn’t  _want_ him to be. You dreamt that he had chased you down somewhere in the mountains and fucked you roughly for your insubordination…and you enjoyed every moment. Just like now, he stayed fully dressed, only pulling out what he needed. A rough thrust of his fingers brought you back to the here and now.

“What’s going on in that little head of yours?” he asked but all he could look at was the way his fingers slid in and out of you. He scissored and crooked his fingers, making sure to hit the same spot over and over again and you finally moaned for him. “That’s what I like to hear.” You hoped he would never stop. It felt so good and he knew it did.

“I…I…”

“Yeah, I know.” He pulled his fingers out and left you squirming, your hips canting in the air searching for that sweet friction. “Would you look at  _that_?” He looked at his fingers covered in your arousal then brought them to his lips to lick them clean.

“Please…I need to…”

“Oh, you wanted to come? That’s too bad.” He leaned over you on the desk, crushing you beneath him, then grabbed your face with his wet fingers. You whimpered and he snarled before kissing you hard. His tongue made its way into your mouth and something told you to bite but he would probably like that. You reached up and dragged your nails along his scalp and into his hair. He stopped kissing you to gasp and close his eyes so you did it again. His head fell against your still-clothed chest and his hands were flat against the desk on either side of your head, his fingers scratching at the wood.

“ _Enough_ ,” he growled. He grabbed your hands and held them above your head as he entered you without warning. He stretched you so good and you took all of him greedily. “You have no right feeling this…fucking…good,” he grunted, “Gonna get me addicted to this…to you.”

“Jacob…move please…” You moved your hips against him and he chuckled.

“Goddamn girl.” He finally stood up and grabbed your thighs tightly to keep you still. He looked down and watched how you stretched around him. “If I’m not mistaken, it looks and  _feels_ like you’ve been wanting this, waiting for it.”

“Maybe I have,” you said and he cursed under his breath, fucking you in earnest.

“Maybe I have too.” He spread your legs wider and fucked you with an intensity that you had never experienced before. He lifted one of your legs and put it on his shoulder, enjoying the way your mouth dropped open at the new angle. “I think I’m gonna keep you.”

“Please.”

He pulled out of you quickly and snapped his fingers. “On your knees.” You hopped off the desk and went right to your knees. He stood over you, touching himself and staring down at you with his head tilted. His hips jerked as his hand moved rapidly, the head of his cock  _just_ touching your lips. “O-open…open your fucking mouth.” You opened your mouth wide and Jacob growled. “You ready for it?” You nodded and a few moments later his thick, warm cum hit your face, tongue, chin, and even your hair.

When it was safe to open your eyes again, you looked up at him and swallowed whatever landed in your mouth. He reached down and pushed the cum on your chin into your mouth as well. “Yeah, I’m keeping you,” he said as you sucked on his finger.

Those words should have sent you running for the hills but the last thing you felt in that moment was fear.


	4. Punished (slight NSFW)

Another argument with Jacob. This was nothing new. You two were so alike that oftentimes your personalities clashed and you both exploded.

“I’ll go then!” you shouted, pulling off the dog tags he let you wear then walking away.

“Where are you gonna go, huh? You think you can hide from me? You think you can survive out there?” He didn’t follow you because he knew you would stop like you did every damn time.

“I have before and I can do it again.  _You’re_ the one who taught me to be fearless, remember?”

“You’re so damn stubborn!” He threw his hands in the air in frustration and turned his back to you.

“You’re one to talk.” You moved closer to the door. “I’ll find somewhere else to go. I don’t need this. I don’t need you.” That was a lie. You needed that man more than you needed air to breathe.

“Don’t you walk out of that door,” he grumbled, his back still turned.

“Or what? You’ll hunt me down and put me in a cage like one of your prisoners?”

“You keep talking like that I’ll do something much worse, kitten.” He turned to you now, breathing heavily.

“Whatever.”

“Your mouth will be the death of you. Anyone ever tell you that?”

“Yeah, your brother.” You shouldn’t have said that.

 **“What did you just say?”** His voice became dangerously low and your heart beat rapidly. You  _really_ shouldn’t have said that.

“J-John said the same thing to me…”  _Shut up!_  “Well, something similar.”

Jacob shook his head and walked around his desk to look out of the window, his hands behind his back.  **“On your knees,”** he commanded. “Now.”

“No.”

He turned to you a little too calmly but his voice certainly wasn’t. “I said get on your fucking knees!” All of the Whitetail Mountains probably heard that. You went to your knees, angry that he had this kind of control over you. “Crawl to me.”

“Are you s—” Another look from him told you that, yes, he was serious. You placed your hands on the ground and crawled to him then sat back on your heels. Jacob stood over you quietly before crouching in front of you.

“Your words hurt me,” he admitted. You had a hard time believing him though. You two had said plenty worse to one another. He squeezed your face with his hand as he talked to you. “I want you to stay. I need you to stay.”

You nodded. “I know. I’m not leaving.”

He kissed you with a groan then pulled away too quickly. “You know what needs to be done.” You nodded again and he stood up. It was time for your ‘punishment’, one that you enjoyed a little too much. “I don’t like doing this to you.”

“Bullshit,” you said from your position on the floor, “You  _love_ it.”

He pulled you up then bent you over the desk, pushing you roughly. “Pants down. You know the drill, soldier.” You straightened slightly to get your pants down over your ass then bent over the desk again. “No panties? Were you expecting this?” He smirked down at you and palmed your ass with his rough hands.

“I never know what to expect with you,  _sir_ , but I think that’s why I like you so much.” You wiggled your ass and you heard his breath hitch.

“Didn’t say you could speak.” He brought his hand down on your ass hard, making you jump.

“You asked a question. Just thought I’d answer it like a good soldier.”

He spanked you even harder this time then leaned down so his mouth was against your ear. “Keep it up and you won’t be able to sit for weeks.” He ran his hand through your hair then pulled. “The only thing you’re doing with your mouth is counting…for now.” He pecked your cheek then pressed your face back down on the desk.

You knew he was not going to be gentle. You gripped the sides of the desk and looked back at him. “How many?”

“As many as I want.” Before you could steel yourself, his hand came down on your ass twice in quick succession. “I don’t hear you counting!” Another.

“Three!” you called out. “Fuck you, Jacob.”

“Not yet, kitten.” He spanked you again and waited for your count before continuing. You started to lose count but he wasn’t going to allow that. “Where are we?”

“F-five…I think…” you whimpered, the air making your ass sting.

“You think? Do I have to start again?”

“No! No…I’m sure its five, sir. Five.”

“Six now.” His big hand landed in a way that had him hitting both cheeks at the same time and you cried out the number hoping it was good enough. “I’ll stop at ten but if you don’t count, I’ll double up.” Another hit and you dug your nails into the desk, standing on your tiptoes now.

“Seven…fuck…” This time when he hit you, it landed a little too close to your pussy to be a mistake. “ _Goddamn you_! Eight!”

“You got my hand all wet,” Jacob said before giving you your ninth.

“Nine,” you breathed.  _So close, so close._  He took his time. Rubbing your raw skin and placing kisses where he thought you needed them most. “Jacob…please.”

“You’re asking for more?” he questioned, surprised.

“You said ten…that wasn’t ten…” Why couldn’t you just keep your mouth shut?  _Because you were enjoying it, that’s why_. “One more, please.”

He chuckled. “Such a good girl. Of course.” He spanked you once more and your legs trembled as your hips grinded against the desk.

“Ten,” you said weakly, missing his touch already.

“Get yourself together,” he said, moving away from you and letting you pull your pants up. “Come here.” You walked to him and noticed he was holding the dog tags you had discarded. He slipped them back around your neck then pulled on them to bring your face closer to his. “These stay on, understand?” You nodded. “They come off again, there will be a lot more where  _that_  came from.” He squeezed your ass and you moaned, pressing yourself against him.

“Yes, Jacob. Thank you.” He snarled at you before kissing you passionately. The kiss seemed to go on forever and you whined when he pulled away. “Thank you,” you whispered again. You could feel his hardness pressing against you but he pulled away.

“Out. I got work to do.” He saw your eyes trail down to the prominent bulge in his tight jeans. “Oh, don’t worry, I’ll let you have this later.” He nodded towards the door. “Go.” His self control never ceased to amaze you.


	5. Mine (NSFW)

Jacob couldn’t understand why he had pity on you. When he found you, you were barely alive and better off as food for his Judges, you were  _weak,_ but something told him to save you. There were days when he regretted his choice, when you purposely rebelled against him, but he still kept you near him. He could have easily made you someone else’s responsibility but he became possessive—you were his and his alone.

Today when he found you talking and laughing with Deputy Pratt, who had taken to calling Peaches, he could hear an alarm going off in his head. Why didn’t you smile at him that way? Why was Peaches talking to you in the first place?

“Peaches!” he shouted, making you both flinch. “Don’t you have something better to do?” The man quickly lowered his head and scurried away like a frightened animal.  _You are weak_ , Jacob thought with a sneer. His eyes went to you and you lowered your head. He wanted you looking at him. “Up here, princess.” He snapped his fingers and she stood at attention.

“Sorry.” It pissed him off when you acted meek. He knew your potential but you still pretended to be weak. You moved to walk around him to find something to do but he stopped you.

“I need to talk to you about something,” was all he said before walking away. You figured you should follow. You found yourself in what looked like an interrogation room. He closed the door and you panicked a bit as he removed his military-grade knife from the holster on his hip then placed it on the table. Surely, he wasn’t  _that_ mad about you talking to someone.

“Jacob, if this is about Pratt…it won’t happen again. I’m sorry.”

“Just stop,” he said but you kept trying to speak. He slammed his fist on the table. “Stop!” He was hunched over the table but he turned his head to look at you. “Don’t you ever listen?”

“I…yes…”

He walked over to you, knife in hand, and looked you up and down. “I usually don’t tell people this but I am a very jealous man. If I cared the way my brothers did, ENVY would be carved into every inch of my body.” He twirled the knife expertly as he began walking around you. “Wanna know  _what_  I’m jealous of?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

“I’m jealous of the way you smile at other people, the way you laugh with them.  _I_ want that.” You felt something drag across your shirt and you realized he was trailing his knife over you.

“You can have it, Jacob. All you have to do is ask.” You gasped as he pressed the knife a little harder.

“I want it all to myself. I want  _you_ all to myself. Understand?” His lips were against your ear as you nodded again.

You turned to him slowly, tilting your head to look him in the eye. “I’m yours, Jacob. You know that.”

He pressed the knife to your cheek gently then brought it to your lips. “Then  _act_ like it.  **Behave**.” You grabbed his hand and turned it, the flat of the knife against your lips. You licked it while looking him right in the eye. His breath came out in short puffs that were warm against your face. His grip on the knife tightened as he watched you drag your tongue over it. You moved to his arms, kissing the scars and listening to the way his breath hitched.

You looked up at him but his eyes were closed, his grip on the knife faltering just enough for you to take it from him. His blue eyes widened slightly in shock then narrowed in question. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

You twirled the knife a little before sticking it under his chin and pushing slightly. “Do you like this?” you asked.

“…No.” Going by the bulge in his jeans, that was a lie. “Give me my fucking knife.”

“No.” You pushed the blade into his skin a little more and he growled. You used your free hand to palm at his cock and he groaned lowly.  **“Do you like it when I touch you like that?”**

“You’re in so much trouble,” he said.

“I’m not so sure about that.” You pushed the knife in deep enough to draw blood and his knees nearly buckled. His cock twitched in his jeans. “Oh, you  _really_ liked that…”

“Fuck…you…”

You continued palming him, squeezing him until he was painfully hard. “That’s what I’m waiting for.” Suddenly, he slapped your hand away with a grunt then pushed you against the wall.

“Is this what you wanted?” He shoved his hand into your pants and pressed his fingers against your clit. You brought the knife to his throat again but it didn’t slow him down. He yanked your pants down enough for you to get one leg out then slid your panties to the side. “This is mine.  _You_ are mine.”

“And you are mine.”

He leaned down to kiss you roughly, cutting himself in the process. He didn’t seem to notice as he kept kissing you, biting your lip and forcing his tongue into your mouth. He pulled away only to unzip his pants and take his cock out. Your thigh immediately went around his waist as he slipped inside of you. He lifted you by both legs and bounced you on his cock before you could even adjust properly. Your pants still hung from one foot and swung wildly as he fucked you. The knife slipped from your hand and he smiled when it clattered to the floor. He fucked you roughly, your back slamming into the wall with each thrust. He used one hand to hold your hands above your head.

“Come on,” you moaned, “Fuck me. Fill me up.”

“Shut your fucking mouth.” He shoved two fingers into your mouth, using his body to hold you up. You dug your fingers into his scalp enjoying the way his eyes rolled back. He choked you with his fingers for a moment then pulled them out, slipping them between your bodies to play with your clit. You could already feel the bruises forming on your back from him fucking you into the wall.

“Come for me, soldier. That’s a command,” you said against his ear and he cried out. His head fell against your shoulder after a few more brutal thrusts. His warmth filled you and he played with your clit until he felt your walls squeeze him, your legs clamping around his waist like a vice. Your body went limp and if he wasn’t inside of you, you would have fallen to the floor.

He eventually let your wrists go and tucked himself back into his pants. He picked up his knife then touched his neck where you had cut him, pulling away bloody fingers. He touched your neck, marking you with his blood. “Mine.”

You moved closer and buried your face in his neck, breathing him in then biting him hard, marking him. “Mine.”


	6. Fluff

Jacob always woke up before she did. He had always been an early riser no matter how late he went to bed. He rolled over and just looked at her still not understanding how someone like  _him_ found someone like  _her_. The world was a horrible, wretched place and yet she stayed soft and gentle. She had seen horrors up close and still viewed everything with a kind heart. Even him.

He rolled out of bed quietly and decided to get his day started. After showering and brushing his teeth, he walked back to the bedroom only to find that she was still asleep. He wished he could sleep the way she did. He climbed into bed and nuzzled her, pulling her tightly against him. She mumbled then placed her hands over his, holding onto him.

“You need a shave,” she said groggily, rubbing at her neck where he nuzzled her.

He knew she would notice. “Do it for me?” he asked. Sure, he was capable of doing it himself but nothing was better than her gentle hands.

“You woke me up to shave you?” She sighed and turned to him. “You’re lucky I love you.” She kissed his nose and wiggled out of his arms to roll out of bed.

“You know you could wear pajamas to bed like a normal person,” he said. He couldn’t deny that he loved the way she looked in his shirts though.

“I know but your shirts are much more comfortable. Now, let’s go before I change my mind.” She walked to the bathroom and pulled out his straight razor. He dragged a chair into the bathroom as she got the shaving cream ready. “Ready?” She held the razor up to the light to make sure it was sharp enough.

“If I’m not mistaken, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.” He sat in the chair and smiled at her.

“Seduce you?”

“A half naked woman holding a blade. Pretty damn seductive.” He rubbed at her thighs and she moved away.

“No. Shaving time.” She had a smile on her face. “Stop talking. Don’t wanna make any mistakes.” She began applying the shaving cream.

“You wouldn’t cut me would you, pup?”

She tilted his head back and straddled him. “Don’t tempt me,” she teased as she grabbed the razor. He could feel her warm breath against his neck as she moved in close, concentrating hard. He had taught her where the jugular was and she always was most gentle around that area.

As she wiped the razor clean, he spoke. “Maybe I should shave it all off.”

She froze as she was bringing the razor to his chin. “I’d definitely have to cut you then.” He chuckled with his mouth closed as she started again, her soft hands holding his head still. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Only she could make a man feel relaxed while holding a sharp blade to his neck.

After a few more minutes, she stood up and put the razor down. “Done.” He lifted his head and looked at her standing there proudly. “Wipe your face.”

“In a minute.” He grabbed her suddenly and she yelped as she landed on his lap again. He kissed her, smearing shaving cream all over her cheeks and chin.

“ _Jacob_!” She tried to pull herself away but he had her in a vice like grip, kissing her all over her face and neck. “Such a child!” she playfully scolded.

“What can I say, you keep me young.” He eventually let her stand up and he cleaned both of their faces. “What now?”

“I’m going back to bed.”

“Okay.” He scooped her up and put her over his shoulder easily, carrying her back to the bed. He tossed her onto the bed unceremoniously and laughed at the way she bounced.

“You animal.” He growled and sneered at her, making her giggle. He bared his teeth before pouncing on her and nipping at her here and there. “My wolf…”

He howled and she laughed, joining him eventually. He laid down beside her and kissed her cheek sweetly. “Yours.”


	7. Don't I Know You?

Jacob had heard so much about this Deputy since she had come to Hope County. She had singlehandedly killed his little brother and Faith and now she was here. Before he captured her, she had killed some of his Chosen and even now she resisted. She was stubborn, strong, and  _familiar_. He couldn’t understand why she seemed familiar to him but he found himself watching her closely.

He sat outside the cage he kept her in and watched her silently as she walked around the perimeter, dragging her hand along the bars.

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” she asked without even looking at him.

“Because I can.” He sat back in his chair and continued to stare at her.

“I feel like some animal in a zoo.”

“We are animals,” he said and she stopped in front of him, peering at him through the bars.

“Charming,” she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She looked at his shirt then dropped her hands to her sides. “Did you really serve?”

 _He_ was the one who asked the questions so he was not expecting her to ask anything. Especially that. “I did. Gulf War. 82nd Airborne.” She let out a small noise that could have been a sob and backed away from the bars. Jacob sat up straight and squinted at her. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“My…my dad served during the Gulf War too.” She sniffled and looked down at the mud. “82ndAirborne.” She looked at him but it felt as though she was looking through him at some distant memory. “Mom kept telling him he was getting too old but he wouldn’t stop. He always had something to prove.”

Jacob was standing now, his hands wrapped around the bars she had abandoned. “That explains why you look so familiar. Was your dad a marksman?” She nodded. “What was his name?” he rasped. She told him and the name and it was his turn to drop his hands.

“You knew him?” she asked.

“Somewhat. One of the best marksmen we had. Everybody called him Old Man.” He looked at the Deputy who now had a small smile on her face. “Now I know how you were able to take out so many of my men.”

“Yeah, but I still ended up here.” She looked around at the other cages—people screaming and crying and curled up in the corners. “Guess I’ll end up just like them soon.”

“No. They’re weak. They won’t make it. But you…you’re strong.  _That_  won’t happen to you because I won’t let it and neither will you.”

“How could you possibly know that?” He waved her over and she came to him. “What?”

“I just do,” he whispered. He winked before walking away while whistling  _Only You._


	8. Baby Makes Three

Jacob was in love with her. He had been since he first laid eyes on her but he couldn’t quite understand why. She was timid and weak and cried too damn much but there was  _something_ about her that drew him to her. He wanted to keep her, he wanted to protect her…and she let him. He was shocked to find that she loved him too and finally understood that whole ‘opposites attract’ thing everyone talked about.

Now that the collapse had come and they were stuck in this bunker together, they really had deal with things they never had to deal with before. She had certainly become more stubborn Jacob regretted making her so sometimes. He wanted her to be tougher and she was but that meant she rebelled against almost everything he said. They fought almost every day during the first few weeks and she actually told him she hated being in there with him. After that, he stayed to himself for awhile, refusing to speak or even acknowledge her…

…until they made up.

He loved her.  _God_ , he loved her and she loved him. Why? How? He would never understand but he needed that love. He needed  _her_  and she let him have her.

Jacob was almost ashamed to say that he liked when they fought because the makeup sex was the most amazing sex he ever had. He hadn’t thought of the consequences of their actions at all. He just knew it felt good and it felt right and he craved her just as much as she craved him. Besides, at his age, the chances of  _that_ happening got slimmer every day.

Right?

She began distancing herself from him again and, this time, he didn’t understand why. Usually she would shut down on him when they fought but this wasn’t the case. She had hardly spoken more than a few sentences to him in the past few days and he  _worried._

“Did I _do_  something?” he asked one day as she pushed her food around on her plate. “You have to eat, pup.”

“Not hungry,” she said before standing and walking away. He threw his napkin down and followed her angrily. He stopped himself from grabbing and spinning her to face him because he knew she would hate that so he just stood there and watched her climb into bed and curl up in the fetal position.

“What is your problem?” He walked over and stood over her bed waiting for an answer. Then he remembered. It could be something  _personal_. Even if they were close she still deserved her privacy.

But what if it was something else? What if she was sick? He couldn’t have her shutting down on him this way.

He reached down and put his large hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever.

“What the hell, Jacob?!” she snapped, slapping his hand away.

“You’re being stubborn.” He turned her so she was flat on her back and glared at her but she wasn’t afraid of him anymore.

“Pot meet kettle,” she said, teasing him.

“I think you like getting me angry. You like what happens after we fight.” He grinned and she blushed, attempting to roll over on her side again. “No you don’t, pup.” He leaned in really close to her and she turned away.

“No, Jacob. I don’t feel well.”

“You gonna tell me exactly what’s wrong? Is it your head? Your stomach. What hurts?” He started poking and prodding, touching her here and there. She flinched and giggled when his fingers found a particularly ticklish spot.

“That tickles,” she murmured. She moved his hand to her stomach and left it there. “It doesn’t hurt…yet.”

Jacob looked at her, confused. “What? That doesn’t make sense.”

She shook her head and began to cry unsure of how he would react. She covered her face with hands then spoke. “I’m pregnant, Jacob.”

He couldn’t have heard her right. No. Her hands were covering her face. Her words were muffled. Surely, she had said something else. He pulled her hands away from her face and looked at her. “Say that again.”

She sniffled and looked directly into his eyes. “I’m pregnant.”

Now he shook his head. “What?”

“You heard me, Jacob. I’m…pregnant.” She sat up but laid back down quickly as if she got dizzy from getting up too fast.

“How? Is it…”

“If you ask if it’s yours I’m going to slap you.” She tried to gauge his reaction but he only sat there staring at nothing. “Jacob…”

“A baby. How are we going to…down here?” It seemed he couldn’t even form full sentences. Before she could speak again, he stood up and walked out of the room mumbling to himself.

She stood up and followed him only to find him looking through the supplies they had. “What are you doing?”

“Looking for stuff we can make baby food with,” he said without looking at her.

“You can make baby food?”

“I’ve taken care of a baby before…” he said, offended.

“You’re right. I’m sorry…but Jacob, we have a lot of time to figure this out. We don’t have to rush this. I may not even have-”

“Don’t say it,” he snapped. “You should lay down.” She shook her head and walked away, getting back into bed and curling up like before. Eventually, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Jacob came back into the room long after she had fallen asleep and just watched her. His pup was having  _their_ pup-it was an overwhelming feeling. He swore then and there that they would be better parents than his ever were to him. The woman who laid in that bed had already warmed and mended his cold, broken heart and now he felt it getting warmer. He was capable of love and gentleness but he had to wait for her to come along to expose it.

He climbed into bed and she immediately curled up against him for his warmth. “Are you okay?” she asked.

He stared up at the ceiling then looked at her. “I’m fine.”

“Good.”

“There’s an empty room, you know? Yeah. I was thinking that could be the baby’s room. I know for the first month or so you’ll want to have them nearby but after that they can sleep in there.” He had never been a rambler but here he was rambling. “And you. You have to start eating more, eating better. Even if I have to feed you myself.” She giggled and he smiled.

“Are you scared?”

“Terrified,” he admitted. “I know we can do this though.”

“We can,” she said sleepily.

He placed his hand on her stomach and she laid flat on her back for him. He lowered himself so that he could lay his head near her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair and before he knew it he was asleep.

* * *

Jacob had woken up earlier than usual and tried to be as quiet as he could as he snuck away to the empty room. He remembered that he had gathered plenty of wood way before this happened and clapped himself on the back for being so smart. He knew she would wake up eventually because he would be making a lot of noise but he was pretty excited about her seeing what he was doing.

She strolled into the empty room not too long after and watched him carve and cut and hammer. Before she could ask, he told her.

“A bed. For the baby.” She didn’t respond and when he looked up at her he understood why. She was half sobbing, half laughing into her hand. “What? What’s wrong?” He stood up quickly and ran to her, his hand going to her stomach immediately. “Are you in pain?”

She shook her head and moved her hand away from her mouth to reveal that she was smiling. “I’m not in pain but I sure am in love.” She chuckled and wiped her tears away then brushed wood dust from his face, hair, and beard. “So so in love.”

He squeezed her tightly and kissed her, holding onto her and never wanting to let her go. Then he remembered the baby and held her at arms length. “Shit…sorry.”

“Jacob, you’re not going to hurt the baby by hugging me.”

“I know. I just want to be careful.”

“You?  _Careful_? You’ll probably have our child wielding a knife on their first birthday.” He made a face at that and she kissed his nose.

“Time to eat. Let’s go.” He pulled her along with him and she rolled her eyes. If there was anything he was going to be adamant about it was eating right, especially now. And he was true to his word, he fed her if he thought she wasn’t eating the way she should.

“Getting some practice, huh?” she asked before opening her mouth for another mouthful of food.

“Well, if you weren’t such a  _baby_ …” She kicked him and he laughed.

“Ugh, I can’t eat anymore. Really.” She rubbed her stomach and he looked on happily. “I’m not even showing yet. That’s just from you shoving food in my mouth.”

He scoffed and stood to clear the table then washed the dishes as she escaped to the bedroom. “Where’d you go?” he called.

“In here you worrywart.”

He found her laying on the bed, rubbing her stomach. She turned to look at him and just smiled and he was sure he had never seen anything that beautiful in all his forty-seven years.

* * *

***A FEW MONTHS LATER***

She was definitely showing now and Jacob loved the way she looked. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her. She had to start wearing his shirts and leggings because her other clothes didn’t fit and that only made him admire her more.

“Come here,” he said, standing and walking to the middle of the room.

“You’re gonna have to help me.” She held her hands out and he smiled brightly as he helped her to her feet. “What are we doing?”

“I wanna dance.”

“Dance? Jacob, all I can do is waddle. Besides, my ankles are swollen.” He pouted and she gave him almost right away. “You’re lucky I love you.”

He turned her so that her back was to his chest then he wrapped his arms around her and put his hands on her now very round stomach. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered. She placed her hands over his as he began singing and swaying with her. “ _Only you can make this world seem right…_ ”

“ _Only you can make the darkness bright_ ,” she sang with him then the baby kicked. Jacob froze in place and she squeezed his hands. “Did you feel that?”

“Yeah,” he said. He still hadn’t moved and he didn’t know why.

“Are you okay?” she asked, turning her head to look at him.

“Our pup…is so strong. Did you feel that kick?” The excitement flowed through him and he was sure she could feel it too.

“I felt it. Strong just like their father.”

“And their mother.” He walked around to stand in front of her. “I love you,” he said in such a gentle voice that she asked him to repeat himself. “I love you and only you…” The baby kicked again making him look down.

“I think the baby is a little jealous,” she said.

“Oh shit…I mean shoot.” He got on his knees and lifted her shirt so he could talk to the baby. “I love you too, pup…more than anything.” The baby kicked and he smiled up at her.

“Feels like our pup loves you too.” He put his head against her stomach and she ran her fingers through his hair as he hummed to the baby.

 _Our pup loves you too_.


	9. Come Back To Me (NSFW)

The only question you could ask yourself right now was why? Why had you tried to run away from him? You knew that he would catch and punish you, maybe even  _kill_ you this time and yet you ran. You kept checking your six as you ran, thinking that every noise every twig you heard snap was him or his men coming after you.

As night fell, you felt a little safer, but then you remembered this was Jacob Seed you were running from. He could find you anywhere, during the day or night. He was a hunter and you were his prey.

You were tired. You were so very tired. You needed to rest but you were afraid. He could be lurking behind any tree, any rock. But your legs began to give out and you felt like you could hardly breathe. Sitting for a moment couldn’t be too dangerous, right? Then you stumbled upon what looked to be an abandoned cabin and thanked God. This would surely keep you safe from any animals (and Jacob) prowling in the night.

As soon as you got into the cabin you collapsed and laid down on the floor. You began to laugh and cry. You were terrified but you had made it somewhere. You were free but had no idea what to do with this much freedom.

You…

You…

… _missed him_.

He was a harsh man, a cruel man, but you had gotten attracted to him for some reason and being away from him made you feel as though you were missing a limb. You knew when he got his hands on you again, it wouldn’t be in a gentle way, but you  _wanted_ to feel his hands again. Those rough, calloused hands that you had become so used to.

The words to  _Only You_  played in your head and you began to sing to yourself. Tears flowed from your eyes as you stared at the ceiling, trying your best not to fall asleep but the song played like a lullaby and before you knew it, you were fast asleep.

As you slept, Jacob was back at the Veteran’s center destroying anything he could get his hands on because you were gone. How could you do that to him? No one made him angry without being punished and you were no exception.

* * *

You woke early the next morning and panicked. How long had you slept? You crawled over to the window and peeked out expecting the place to be surrounded but it seemed to be clear. You cursed yourself for falling asleep and leaving yourself unprotected for that long.

You opened the door slowly but it squeaked loudly making you wince. Just as you made your way deeper into the wilderness, you heard the voice you were expecting to hear way before now.

“Oh, pup, I’m so disappointed,” he growled from somewhere. You whipped your head around and whimpered, running to hide behind a tree. “How far did you think you would get?”

You sobbed and covered your ears, closing your eyes tightly. “Jacob…please…” You looked from behind the tree and saw no one. “Don’t hurt me.”

“I can’t promise you that,” he said from behind you. You turned quickly and there he was. The look on his face was neutral but you could tell he was upset by the way he shook his head. “I didn’t want to do this but you disobeyed me once again. Do it.”

 _Do what?_ you thought and then you felt the pain. Your world became foggy and someone caught you before you hit the ground.  _Goddamn bliss bullets_.

* * *

You awakened to find yourself in what looked like an interrogation room. You were tied to a chair with only your binder and your underwear keeping you from being completely exposed. Where the bullet hit you still stung and your head spun. The door opened and you sat up as straight as you could.

Jacob walked around then stopped behind you, crouching so he could speak into your ear from behind. Your head fell forward but he grabbed the hair on the top of your head and yanked it back up.

“After everything I’ve done for you,” he snapped, letting go of your hair roughly. “This is how you repay me? By trying to run away?”

“I…I…”

He slammed his hands on the table, making you flinch. “I didn’t tell you to speak!” You felt something cold on your shoulder and realized he was tapping you with his knife. “What am I gonna do with you?”

“I’m sorry,” you cried forgetting the whole ‘not asking you to speak’ thing. “Don’t hurt me.”

“You see…you keep saying that but you hurt  _me_. Did you even consider that before running off?” You shook your head. “No. I didn’t think so.” He yanked your head up again and you cried out. “Head up when I’m talking to you, please. Show me just a little respect especially after what you’ve done.”

“S-sorry.” You lifted your head slowly and now he stood in front of you, his crotch level with your face. He chuckled when he caught you staring at it.

“You’re gonna have to earn that privilege again. I don’t know if you deserve it. I know that’s usually how you make it up to me but I’m gonna need a little more from you this time.”

“Anything,” you said. “Please.”

“Are you begging to be punished? What have I done to you, pup?” He dragged his knife along your cheek and you closed your eyes. He moved behind you again and you felt the blade press against the back of your neck. He dragged it down over your binder but not hard enough to cut it. Suddenly, your hands were free and Jacob pulled you up by your arms. When he was sure you were steady on your feet, he let you go and you stood there obediently.

“You could’ve been killed out there, you know? Are you even sorry?”

“Yes, Jacob. I am.” Your voice sounded small and you kept your head lowered.

“Take them off,” he said and you lifted your head to look at him. “Those.” He pointed at your underwear with his knife. “Take them off.”

Your hands shook as you lowered your underwear. He was kind enough to let you keep your binder on and for that you were thankful. He walked over and stood directly in front of you then pushed your head up by your chin.

“Don’t get all quiet on me now, tough guy. You went out there on your own. Did you think you would survive without me?”

“You trained me,” you answered and his wrapped his hand around your neck and put his mouth against your ear.

“Are you getting  _smart_ with me?” He squeezed your neck tighter and you squealed.

“No…no, Jacob. Sorry.”

“Good because I would hate to have to punish you even more than I’m already planning.” He kept one hand around your neck while the other trailed down your body and between your legs. “Do you want to know what I’m going to do to you?” You nodded and he smiled. “I’m gonna make you feel good.”

He rubbed you and your mouth dropped open. You weren’t sure if you were allowed to make any noise so you stayed as quiet as you could. Unfortunately, he touched you in a way that had you throw your head back and cry out and he immediately stopped. He kissed you then, his hand still around your throat. The lack of air plus his lips against yours caused a kind of twisted pleasure that only he could bring you.

He knew you wanted to come but he wasn’t going to let you. Tonight was all about punishment—one that was well-deserved and you knew it.

“Tonight is for me,” he said against your lips. “I will get what I want from you…” You shuddered and he chuckled. “Oh, you like that, don’t you?” You nodded and he began touching you again. This was a game for him. He would bring you to the edge then stop, enjoying the way your knees locked and how you begged for him.

“I said…I said I was sorry. I need to-”

“I know what you need, trust me. The thing is…I don’t care. Not tonight. Not after you tried to leave me.” His hand twisted and your head fell against his shoulder. “Shh I know. I know. Tell me what you want.”

“I want…you. I want to come. Please.” He pushed you back so he could look into your eyes. “Please.”

He shook his head and whispered, “No.” Before you realized what was happening, he had you bent over the table, his hand at the back of your neck now. “I want you to stay but you insist on leaving. You don’t care about what I want so why should I care about what you want?” He leaned over you so that his body was practically crushing yours. “Do you want to leave?”

“No,” you breathed.

“Do you want me to stop?”

You moved your hips slightly and he hissed. “No.” He let out a deep growl and pushed himself against you even more, the leather of his holster pressing into the back of your thigh. Jacob only fully undressed on certain occasions and this wasn’t one of them. You could hear him unzipping his pants behind you as he still held your head down against the table.

“Remember, no coming.” You gasped as he slipped into you surprised at how gentle he was being. You closed your eyes and waited for that to be over…you knew what was coming. “Come on, you can make some sounds for me. You know how cute I think they are.” He pushed himself in deep and you cried out, scratching at the table. “That’s better.”

He stood up straight and his hands moved to your hips. You steeled yourself against the table, squeezing your eyes shut as he picked up his pace, thrusting into you relentlessly.

“You asked for this,” he growled. “This is what you wanted.” You could only moan in response because it was true. Deep down you had wanted this all along. Not to be edged per se, but to have him take you like an animal.

“You’re getting kinda loud. I hope you’re not coming,” he said not eating up at all. Your eyes rolled back and you reached back to try and slow him down, putting your hand against his stomach. “Hands off,” he snapped, taking your arm and holding it against your back.

You could tell he was close by how he groaned with every thrust. You looked back at him and he was watching himself move in and out of you. He cursed lowly and then pulled you up against him. He thrusted one, two, three more times then held you still so you could feel him throb as he filled you.

“Do you feel that?” he whispered, voice raspy. You nodded and he pushed himself deeper, cursing some more. “Do you like how that feels?”

“Yes.” He let you go and you fell flat against the table. He quickly zipped his pants up then looked at you.

“What are you waiting for?” he asked. You were sure he was going to let you come, you had been good this whole time. “Not tonight. You have to earn it.” He made you stand up and you gave him your best puppy dog eyes. “I mean it.”

“Jacob…” you whined.

“I guess next time you’ll do better.” He mussed your hair and kissed your forehead. “Go get cleaned up and I’ll see about feeding you.” He sauntered to the door then looked back at you. “And don’t even think about touching yourself because I’ll know.” He winked and left you alone to get dressed.

“Fuck you, Jacob Seed,” you whispered as you put your underwear on.

“You just did,” his voice crackled through the speaker in the room.


End file.
